


The Problems of Team RWBY

by Bakuhaku



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhaku/pseuds/Bakuhaku
Summary: I don't even like RWBY why am I writing a smutfic for it?What is wrong with me?Jeezus I even made an illustration for it...I'm not even supposed to be here.Witness my shame.I deserve to burn for making this.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	The Problems of Team RWBY

Ruby Rose had a problem. She had several, actually, but there was only room for one in her thoughts at the moment. One juicy, supple, curvaceous, golden-haired, violet-eyed, tautly muscled problem. Sharing a room with your longest-standing crush was difficult enough under normal circumstances, but when that crush was your own blood sister, it became significantly more difficult.

What made it the most difficult by far, however, was the fact that Beacon Academy's dorms had communal showers, and Yang, ever oblivious to Ruby's feelings, made a habit of joining her little sister to shower, even when Ruby put it off until two in the morning for the express purpose of getting a little time alone to process her feelings.

  
  


Masturbate.

  
  


Ruby wanted to Masturbate. Furiously.

  
  


That was it, that was the whole process.

  
  


Ruby hadn't masturbated, not successfully, at least, since arriving at Beacon nearly 2 weeks ago, and she was beginning to go a little stir crazy. One of Ruby's other problems was that she had a small penis. By any normal human standards, of course, she was enormous, but girls like her, like them, were known for three things: being extremely rare, being complete freaks in bed, and being hung like horses. Ruby and Yang had both inherited the dormant gene from their father, and unfortunately it seemed to be stunted. Ruby's cock was two, maybe two and a half fingers thick and 12 inches long at full mast. Yang's was the same length, but more than doubled Ruby in width.

Ruby doubted that her sister was aware of the exact discrepancies in size like she was, given that Yang was her sister and you're generally not supposed to be stealing glances at your blood siblings' cock every chance you get. Two weeks of failed attempts to quickly relieve herself in the bathroom stalls between classes (always getting cut short by the bell) or stealthily relieve herself in bed before falling asleep (always getting abandoned in a heart-pounding panic when a teammate shifted in their sleep) had made Ruby's glances more frequent, more desperate, more brazen.

Tonight was just like every other night Yang and Ruby had showered together. It was almost two in the morning, well past proper lights-out, two sisters alone with one another. Ruby pointedly faced towards the uniform sheet of plain white tiles while Yang twisted, turned, and arched, humming as she caressed herself all over.

The first time, Ruby had attempted to play it cool and act natural in the shower, but after less than a minute of seeing her sister's muscular, glistening wet body, slick with soap, thick member swaying between her legs, hair longer and straighter than usual under the weight of the water, Ruby had been forced to turn around and keep her front side away from Yang's view for the rest of the evening, picturing whatever images she could conjure to calm herself down and get her cock to go limp.

It had taken nearly thirty minutes to quell her erection the first time, and each subsequent attempt took a little longer.

Ruby knew she was approaching a breaking point: there was  **no way** she could keep this up, just become celibate and never jerk off for the rest of her adolescence? Not a chance. Especially not while the most gorgeous, loving, and exciting woman lived in the same room, insisted on showering together, and considered pants to be more of a 'suggestion' than a rule when not in public.

  
  


  
  


Yang Xiao Long had a problem. She had several, actually, but there was only room for one in her thoughts at the moment. One slim, pale, sweet, svelte, cute-as-a-button problem. Sharing a room with someone who was hopelessly crushing on you was difficult enough under normal circumstances, but when that someone was your own blood sister, it became significantly more difficult.

Ruby's feelings for her sister were obvious, painfully obvious. Even Blake and Weiss had noticed it after only knowing the pair for a couple of weeks. Yang reciprocated, of course. How could she not? Ruby was the sweetest, nicest, most loving girl she'd ever met, and she was unbearably cute even in the least flattering of circumstances. Yang's heart fluttered every time she caught Ruby looking at her, usually allowing the little sister to stare as long as she liked, giving no indication that she was wise to it.

Yang had one significant advantage over Ruby in that she was what is colloquially referred to as 'a hot piece of ass', and knew it. They may have only been at Beacon for a short while, but Yang's name was already becoming notorious for her seductive capabilities: no less than seven girls had already spread their legs for her, and a dozen others were showing interest.

Yang knew exactly why Ruby stood facing the wall like she did every night in the shower, but she hadn't said anything for fear of embarrassing her little sister. Poor thing didn't have the release valve that Yang did with the other students... she must be so pent up. If only Ruby knew how often Yang had come within inches crying out her name instead of whichever girl she was plowing over the past two weeks...

Yang glanced up at the wall above the door to the showers. They'd been in here for nearly an hour, and Ruby was still huddled up against the wall... it was getting worse. Yang had insisted on showering together this whole time in the hopes that Ruby would give her an excuse: a glance that lasted a little too long, an off-handed comment, an accidental brush of their naked thighs, something, **anything** to initiate. Yang and Ruby may have been hopelessly head-over-heels in lust with one another, but they were still sisters.

Yang had been trying to bring herself to just take the plunge and make the first move, but she just... she couldn't justify it to herself. She had mulled it over in her head so many times, trying to convince herself that she wanted it, so she should just  **go** for it. That was how she handled everything else in life, right? Why couldn't she just throw inhibitions to the wind and go to Ruby? Why couldn't she bring herself to wrap her arms around her little sister's waist and kiss her neck and caress her chest and...

Yang swallowed as she felt a stiffness between her legs; the telltale tug of her blood flooding into her shaft on instinct, pulsing in time with her heart beat, rising up in a jolt, beginning to lower back down, then twitching up again, a little further each time.

  
  


Fuck.

  
  


Yang didn't usually get erections in the shower like Ruby did; expending her energy on random sluts after class kept her from developing the hair trigger her little sister had, but she had let her thoughts wander too far this time. She had imagined her sister in her arms just a little too vividly, and now she had the same issue as Ruby.

Luckily, Ruby staunchly refused to look in Yang's direction, so the blonde's growing erection wasn't giving her away yet. She rested an idle hand on her cock, running her fingers over veins thicker than her thumb, and glanced towards her little sister's naked back.

Ruby was hunched over, head down, standing under the continuous downpour, her shoulders bowed forward, pale skin an ever-shifting field of glittering droplets, running down across her body, tracing her contours in the exact way Yang longed to. The hiss of the showers made it difficult to hear, but now that Yang was focusing, she could tell Ruby's breathing was labored, it hitched occasionally, eliciting a little shudder from her shoulders... She had known Ruby her entire life, and it was impossible to mistake the way Ruby sounded when she was on the verge of tears.

A searing hot spike of guilt lanced through Yang's chest, her eyes widened, her lips trembled. Ruby was in pain.  _ Ruby Rose _ was in  _ pain _ , and Yang was standing here allowing it to continue. She had been trying to ignore Ruby's obvious lust while they were in the showers, allowing her little sister the space necessary to calm down, telling herself it was for the best. Sure, girls like them were known for being promiscuous, but incest? That was still a taboo no matter what. Yang had convinced herself that acting on their impulses would only be trouble, it was wrong, what if someone found out? what if one of them got pregnant? It was better to just ignore their teenage lust and get over it.

Each had been ignoring the other to prevent hurting them, but it was that very ignorance that was now hurting Ruby.

Yang didn't consciously think to herself about how she had to fix this, she didn't respond with any measure of rationality or thought. She acted instantly, on instinct. It was the very thing she'd been fighting against this whole time, but the guilt of seeing her little sister in pain was more than enough to tear down her inhibitions and compel her to action.

Before she knew it, Yang had stepped out from under her showerhead and crossed the steam-filled gap between them. No thinking, no second guessing. _Your sister needs you, go to her_. She reached both hands forward and gently laid her fingers against Ruby's back, leaning in close.

  
  


  
  


Ruby had been in her own little world, thinking about dead puppies and naked Jaune and that one time she'd accidentally eaten a worm while on a camping trip, and her erection had slowly, ever so slowly, relented, beginning to go back down. She had been almost prepared to turn off the water, throw a towel around her chest, and dart out before her body had a chance to betray her again.

When she felt fingers touch her back, though, she nearly leapt out of her skin.

Her hands shot forward, gripping the handrail, her back arched, suddenly standing her up straight, her eyes going wide in a mindless panic, and her mouth opened to squeal. Only a strangled whimper escaped as she felt familiar hands wrap hurriedly around her, one at her waist, one holding her mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

Sudden warmth pressed against her back, two large, soft things against her shoulderblades, several points of stiff, taut muscle against her softer, more supple skin, and something very thick, very stiff, and very hot pushing hard into the lower half of her spine.

Ruby's heart began to thunder instantly. Her erection returned in full force, flying back up to full mast in seconds. Yang... it was Yang that was touching her, pressing against her... holding her. Her knees went weak, she had to lean herself on the handrail. Yang's grip around her waist tightened, and her weight was supported all of a sudden.

Ruby turned her head to look over her shoulder, cheeks burning red, eyes wide, lips trembling, desperate to excuse herself, to pretend like this was a mistake, to get away or apologize or make excuses, but when she saw Yang, looming over her, soaked hair lying flat against her head, eyes half-closed, hazy with desire, she stopped. Ruby stood up straighter, and Yang's hands maneuvered her to turn around. Ruby didn't resist.

“Am... I dreaming?” Ruby whispered as her sister closed on her again, cocks pressing into bellies, crossed like a pair of dueling blades.

“No.” Came Yang's response, barely audible, breathless. She moved forward, and Ruby was pushed against the wall. There was no more distance between them, Yang's chest swallowed Ruby's in its volume, heat washed over her. She could feel Yang's breath against her, rolling across her skin like puffs of steam. They were both panting already, Ruby could feel her sister's fingers tremble against her shoulders. They were both terrified, both excited, both uncertain.

Yang leaned in, and Ruby gave her first kiss to her big sister.

The moment their lips touched, it was like her whole body lit on fire. The uncertainty burned away in an instant, replaced with raw excitement. Ruby's body still shook from the adrenaline shooting through her veins, her fingers and toes were numb, limbs reduced to a pleasant tingling sensation, her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. The heat in her body coalesced in seconds, pulling in from her limbs, concentrating at her chest like a ball of fire before traveling down between her legs.

She had held it in for so long, and the dam broke at the first touch. Ecstasy rushed over her like a roaring torrent of flame, the inimitable sense of pure pleasure washing through her body, muscles forcibly tensing, bucking her hips forward, arching her back, rolling her eyes up and pulling her mouth open in a half-contained scream made of pure delirium.

The ripples of pleasure crashing back and forth and back and forth across her body flowed down her shaft, the epicenter of her orgasm, and thick, searing hot jets poured out one after another with each convulsion. Ruby heard a gasp of excitement from her sister as more heat blossomed between them, splashing, splattering, and dripping down their bodies. A geyser of nacre rose up between Yang's breasts, arcing high, striking her face, her hair, her shoulders.

It was copious, so unbelievably copious. Her orgasms were already incredibly large, (her one 'claim to fame', such as it was) She may have not been particularly well hung, but she could output a truly astounding amount of her seed. On top of that, though, she had held it in for weeks, interruption after interruption making it impossible to find release, resulting in this utterly monstrous climax.

Somewhere in this rapture, Yang's mouth opened wide and she turned her gaze away from Ruby's face to collect every drop of her little sister's seed that she could. It took minutes before the flow began to ebb, and only a small fraction of what Ruby released was able to be rinsed clean by the shower, leaving Yang's face a splattered, dripping white mess. With her breasts pressed into Ruby as they were, her deep cleavage held the cum that dripped down in a deep, opaque pool of pearly white.

Ruby herself was only half-conscious after the intensity of her release, hardly able to process what was happening, much less respond to it. Half-lidded eyes drifted lazily across Yang's cum-soaked face, and Ruby gave her a weak smile, too confused, too happy, too incredulous to attempt speech. Her body was weak after such an intense eruption, and left her limp in her big sister's strong, muscular arms.

Yang's tongue slid out between her lips, licking at the seed which covered her features. Ruby felt a distant flutter of excitement in her chest as she watched Yang's throat lift up and lower back down, swallowing a mouthful of her sister's cum. She couldn't do anything but accept the kiss that came after.

It was longer, deeper, and more passionate this time. She tasted herself on Yang's lips. The strange, terrifying, exciting sensation of something so shamelessly erotic as tasting her own seed set her cock to throbbing harder between their bodies. Weak hands lifted up behind Yang, fingers stroking the thick, rippling muscles of her back, digging in, hungry for more.

As they kissed, lost in the incredible satisfaction of finally giving in to these desires, Yang's hands went down, grabbing Ruby by her backside and squeezing tight, which pulled a whimper and a squirm from the smaller girl. Ruby's weight was lifted up from the ground, and she instinctively spread her thighs apart, bending her knees to hook her legs around the small of Yang's back.

Yang pulled back from the kiss, and their heavy, shuddering breaths made any words superfluous. Actions became hurried and eager. They were both desperate to go further. This wasn't enough, not after how long they had held themselves back. Ruby locked her heels behind Yang and lifted herself up, aided by Yang's strong hands holding her thighs. One hand tangled its fingers in those thick, blonde locks, holding tight to the back of Yang's head, the other reached down, fishing between them to grip Ruby's spent sack and lift it up, out of the way. Yang, meanwhile rolled her hips forward, expertly freeing her monstrously thick shaft from between them and leaving it poised between her little sister's legs. The intense heat radiating between them raised to a blinding intensity where the tip of that shaft met those soaking wet lips

“Do it...” No sound came from Ruby's lips, but her eyes were screaming in desperation.

Yang rolled her hips forward, and Ruby pushed herself down.

That first moment, after her lips spread around her sister's thick, throbbing shaft, was the single greatest moment of Ruby's life. White lights burst in her vision, her mouth opened wide, her body shuddered uncontrollably. Whether what she felt was pain or pleasure, she couldn't even tell. She had heard, somewhere that she couldn't remember at the moment, that it was supposed to hurt her first time, and with a cock as thick as Yang's, perhaps a little pain was unavoidable, but she was so excited, so elated, so enraptured, that if there **was** pain, it was drowned out entirely by primal desire and joy.

Hearing Yang's voice in her ear letting out a deep moan of pleasure sent her over the edge again. Her body convulsed, tensing around the head of her sister's cock, drawing them closer together, the penetration growing deeper, and despite having just released several gallons of seed all over the both of them, another climax rushed through Ruby's cock as a burst of heat, length twitching and pouring out more.

Ruby's second orgasm wasn't as powerful as the first, but it could still put a dozen men working in concert to shame in just the first few twitching pulses. She was overwhelmed at this point, the pleasure utterly blinding, and instead of tensing up, she went almost completely slack, head back against the tile wall, eyes up, arms limp at her sides. Through the inferno of pleasure that ravaged her body, she felt Yang beginning to thrust, her body stretching and molding to the shape of her big sister's cock.

Ruby was completely surrendered to her lust at this point. Conscious thought was impossible, her body all but went limp in her sister's hands. She shuddered and whimpered and moaned as she was impaled further and further, virgin lips stretching out around Yang's member. By normal standards, they were both enormous, and considering the best Ruby had ever managed was a couple of experimental fingers inside of herself while masturbating, the thing inside of her was for all intents and purposes an absolute monster.

After a blissful eternity, Yang's slow thrusts brought her hips forward to press against Ruby's thighs, their bodies completely conjoined now. The younger sibling could only shudder in response.

They sat there, panting, for a long while, not moving, just enjoying the warmth and pleasure of flesh against flesh. Ruby's head rolled forward, eyes glazed over from the overwhelming sensations, hardly able to focus long enough to see her sister's big, glittering lavender eyes looking back at her, half-closed, drunk on the same lust she herself felt.

Ruby just let out a delirious moan, and her hips slowly began to gyrate, begging Yang for more. The blonde needed no further prodding, and in an instant, they had gone from tentative teenagers experimenting beyond the bounds of propriety to lifelong lovers in a sensual embrace.

The pace began slow, only an inch or so of Yang's thick, throbbing length moving in and out of her little sister's petals. Her hips rocked back and forth, Ruby's rolled and twisted in turn, grinding every inch of slick, wet flesh she could against the thick, throbbing pillar, instinct driving her to move like she never had before. Some part of Ruby's mind could tell she was going to be sore later with how far and how quickly her insides were being stretched, but none of that mattered. She wanted to **ride** her big sister's cock, to thrust it in and out over and over and over again until she couldn't move anymore. It was all she wanted, all she could think about. Nothing in her life had ever felt so **right**.

Yang slowly picked up speed, her experience with other girls serving her well to ease her little sister into the depths of carnal pleasure. Each thrust pulled just a little farther back, Ruby's pussy just a little more relaxed with each one, pleasure just a little more intense.

Before long, Ruby was bouncing up and down, Sister's thick, rippling muscles put to use in lifting the smaller girl's weight up over and over again, not a hint of weakness showing. Her back slid across the cold tiles with each thrust, rising up, feeling every contour of Yang's cock sliding against her most sensitive parts on the way out, followed by a blinding lance of pleasure shooting across her spine when gravity overtook her and she fell back down, the entire sensation playing back in reverse.

A steady, rhythmic drumbeat joined the symphony of their voices, Ruby's ass audibly smacking into Yang's hips, moans growing louder and more pitched in time with the rising intensity of their motions. Both girls shoved their hips into each thrust, desperate to wring every drop of pleasure they could from one another.

Ruby had been cumming almost constantly the whole time. She barely even noticed anymore. Their stomachs and chests and shoulders and faces were slick, sticky, pearly-white messes, dripping all over one another, and between the nest that their busts made between them, a neverending stream of seed rose up like a geyser. There was hardly a distinction between each orgasm anymore, Ruby certainly wasn't in any position to keep count. They just came, one after another, as though every single failed masturbation attempt of the past two weeks had simply stepped to the side and formed a single-file line, dozens upon dozens of them, waiting for their turn to be released.

The entire shower floor had been soaked by Ruby's supernatural output, water steadily thinning and dissolving the viscous liquid and running it down the drain, only barely able to keep up. Both girls were inured to the stuff, it covered them completely, and they had no complaints. They tasted Ruby's nectar together, becoming drunk on it as one, addicted to the meaning behind its flavor: pure, unadulterated joy.

Perhaps it came from having lived together so long, perhaps it came from Ruby's intense observation of every detail of her big sister's life, perhaps it was just pure instinct, but no words were necessary to signal Yang's impending orgasm. Her thrusts became just a little shorter, her breath heaved a little faster, and Ruby instantly knew what was coming. She didn't think, she didn't have time or energy to think. She acted on base, bestial instincts that screamed in her mind, demanding that she tense her legs, lock her heels together at the small of Yang's back, and pull her in closer.

Ruby needed, absolutely  **needed** to feel her big sister's cum filling her womb.

Moments later, Ruby's needs were met.

Yang didn't even try to pull out or hold back, she didn't care either, it seemed. She thrust forward,  **hard.** Ruby's sack squeezed tight against the taut, sculpted muscle of Yang's stomach. Her own orgasm redoubled its intensity, her walls clenching tight, milking Yang's cock, drawing it in deeper, tip kissing the entrance to her sacred inner sanctum. Every muscle on their bodies tensed in perfect unison, Ruby's just barely defined beneath her silky soft skin, Yang's rippling and moving like a writhing mass, every contour perfectly defined, and Ruby felt heat pour into her.

Long jets of thick, creamy cum poured straight into Ruby's womb, filling her up bit by bit. Compared to the unbelievable flow Ruby had released over the course of their lovemaking, it may have seemed a bit underwhelming, but it was still enough to put even the most virile man to shame ten times over in just a few pulsing shots.

The moment Yang's cum began pouring into Ruby, She let out a moan to match her sister's, both of them reaching the pinnacle of ecstasy at the same time, though for Ruby there had been at least a dozen such peaks so far. Ruby's legs tightened, her walls clamped, she squeezed tight to capture every single drop of her big sister's love inside of her, the building heat and pressure as her womb filled to capacity felt like nothing she had ever imagined, beautiful and warm and wet and perfect and just...  **right** .

She had given her virginity to her big sister, and nothing had ever, ever felt so good.

  
  


  
  


It was hours past lights-out now, but Yang couldn't have given a single fuck if she tried. She had just taken her little sister's virginity. She had broken every boundary, committed an unthinkable taboo, defiled someone she loved dearly, and she didn't feel a single solitary shred of guilt for it. After she had filled her little sister's womb with her seed, she had slowly lowered the smaller girl down, and they had kissed.

Both soaked head to toe in Ruby's cum, they pressed their lips together, tongues tasting Ruby's incredible handiwork. She had never known. How on earth had Ruby kept this a secret from her for so long? Surely Yang should have been able to smell it from her room, or found the tub drain clogged once or twice, or **something** after living together for fifteen years. Ruby could cum like nobody Yang had ever known, it was truly amazing.

Yang knew from a frankly ridiculous amount of experience for someone her age: cum never tasted particularly  **great** in an objective sense. It was salty and usually bitter and sometimes a little sour and it was thick and gooey and kind of hard to swallow, but none of that mattered now. She licked Ruby's seed up from the thick coating that had been poured over the both of them, holding it on her tongue, savoring it, swallowing mouthful after mouthful. It wasn't gross or bitter, it tasted like her little sister. It was the most delicious thing Yang had ever experienced.

Time meant very, very little at this point. She ran her hands across Ruby's body, Ruby ran her hands across Yang's. Eventually, they separated enough to allow the shower to do its work in rinsing them clean, each one helping the other to scrub down. They giggled and joked and kissed and caressed one another, basking in a gentle afterglow.

The tension had been broken. They could be sisters again.  **Real** sisters, and more. Yang could sense that a weight had been lifted from Ruby's shoulders, she was herself again, for the first time since coming to Beacon. They took turns massaging shampoo into one another's scalps, bodies pressed together, hearts beating as one.

Finally, they decided that they needed to get at least a little sleep before class. Ruby left first, insisting that they should stagger their returns like usual in order to avoid rousing suspicion from their other two teammates. Yang spanked her little sister's backside as she turned to leave, leaning over to whisper a promise that she would do this to her every night if she wanted. Yang meant it, of course, but she also got a kick out of watching Ruby's frantic scramble to shove down the erection that sprang up between her legs at the words. A few minutes later, She turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her chest, and followed Ruby back to the dorm, feeling better than she had in a long time.


End file.
